Lost
by Sagakure
Summary: One-shot, Zero x Kaname. They were fighting yet again, but now the hunter's lips on Kaname's skin feel too good for the pureblood to even remember what they were arguing about, and Kaname can only feel deliciously lost. Lemony lime.


* * *

**Title: Lost.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, this is a fanfic written for fun and for love of the series. I'm not making any money with it.

**Warning: **Pointless ficlet for fun?

* * *

.

.

.

The pureblood threw his head back, a low groan reverberating in the back of his throat, impossible to hold back.  
His whole body shuddered in anticipation as Zero's thigh slid between his legs, pressing up sensually against the pureblood's backside while the hunter pinned him from behind against the desk in Kaname's study.

They had been fighting – again -- until a minute ago, but at the present moment Kaname had to admit that Zero was _**very**_ good at making him forget what had even caused their argument in the first place.

Uncontrollable heat was building up inside the pureblood, rising into higher and higher spheres of sensation, a flush spreading over his skin simultaneously.

The hunter was doing _that thing_ with his leg, the thing that always made Kaname feel like he was about to crawl up the walls with need; the little bucking motions both a promise and a reminder of the exquisite torture to come, forcing the pureblood to spread his legs farther and balance himself with his hands on the desk in front of them.  
It was a game of control and submission, something at which Kaname normally excelled, and yet at which he had been losing against Zero more and more often lately. He was unwilling to give up his pride so easily, yet his body inevitably betrayed him and he gave in, slightly bending forward over the desk and allowing the hunter to position him in whatever way he wanted.

Kaname's body was burning. Whatever they had been arguing about was completely forgotten by now, perhaps even already forgotten from the first instant the hunter walked up behind him and grabbed his arms, burying his face in the spot where Kaname's neck and shoulder met, instantly putting an end to the argument.  
Zero's breath was hot on the pureblood's fevered skin, and he tortured him with his lips, brushing lightly over the sensitive bite area, temptingly, parting his lips every so often, sending spikes of arousal through Kaname's body as each slight movement made the pureblood think the hunter was finally about to sink his fangs into him.

But each time, the extended fangs barely grazed his skin before those soft lips pulled away and moved to a different spot along the graceful neck, in a succession of teasing caresses that was quickly becoming unbearable, driving the pureblood mad with lust.

_When had their roles reversed so drastically?_

It was Zero, the ex-human, who should normally be his thrall, subjugated by his yearning for the pure vampire blood coursing through Kaname's veins. And yet it was the pureblood who was the one lost in the sensations, coming dangerously close to begging the other to end this delicious torture and bite him at last.  
But he couldn't admit it, of course. He still had his pride, and besides, it just felt _too good _to think straight; he didn't quite realize he could do something to take control of the situation. Zero's touches were just too pleasurable for him to think of resisting them.

The pureblood writhed against the heat of the body pressed tightly against his back, trying to hold back the whimpers of ecstasy that slipped unchecked from his parted lips.  
Kaname's ragged breathing was coming in gasps as he pressed himself harder against his lover – for that was what they had become, regardless that neither of them were quite ready to openly accept the term.

He wanted to feel the hunter's hardness pressed up against his backside. He _needed_ to feel it, a physical proof of how much the other desired him too. If anything, to reassure himself that he wasn't completely lost and that it wasn't one-sided.

"Ze…Zero…" _Stop teasing me…_

But the hunter didn't want to hear the soft protests; he was more interested in the delicious little gasps the pureblood was letting out as his lithe body shivered in pleasure against the one currently dominating him.  
He got a stronger hold of Kaname's left arm, before pulling his captive's head to the side with his other hand, fingers tangling into the silky brown hair before his hot mouth closed in on the left side of Kaname's neck, tearing a moan of anticipation from the pureblood's lips.

Zero's fingers left his lover's hair and slid down his face in a soft caress, before two of the digits pressed against the pureblood's lips, demanding entrance to his mouth. Kaname resisted at first, but almost at the same time, the hunter's fangs finally pierced his neck, in a sudden and rough motion, the way he knew that Kaname liked.  
The pureblood cried out under the onslaught of pleasure that racked his body from the bite, and Zero used that moment to slide two fingers into his open mouth.

Kaname reeled at the demonstration of the power the silver haired hunter had over him, but knew what was expected of him and yielded, his face burning with shame as he obediently sucked on the two fingers, unconsciously syncing to the rhythm of the draughts the hunter was taking from his neck as the fingers slid in and out of his mouth.

Waves of pleasure stemmed from the bite area and racked his body through and through, making his knees weak and causing his mind to spin from the overload of sensations. He was completely lost in the universe of pleasure that had engulfed him.  
It was as if Zero was everywhere at once, pressing against his back, a thigh still firmly in place between the pureblood's legs, pushing up against his buttocks, while the hot lips and fangs worked on his neck, pain and pleasure mixing into an excruciating delight. Kaname's head lolled against the hunter's shoulder, whimpers of pure bliss escaping his lips in between the suction movements, punctuated by a renewed string of little gasps and moans now that the hunter's left hand had let go of the pureblood's arm to slide across his chest in search for the hardened nipples he could easily feel through the fabric of the dark shirt Kaname wore.

The hunter wasn't even near touching Kaname's painfully hardened arousal yet, and the pureblood already felt dangerously close to completely coming undone, and desperately tried to hold back the climax, both to prolong the indescribable build-up of pleasure, and in an impossible attempt to escape the additional humiliation of orgasming merely from the bite and while still fully clothed. But it was to no avail, he was closer and closer to the edge, and more and more unable to control his own body.

However embarrassed he may feel later when he could think objectively again, at the present moment Kaname couldn't help but think that if this was being lost, he didn't mind staying that way after all.

.

.

.

.

The End. :)

* * *

Sagakure, July 26th 2008

.

.

Have you heard the song "I hate everything about you" by Three Days Grace?  
It's just perfect for Kaname and Zero. XD (Especially the part that says "I hate that I love you" XD lol)  
Not exactly the right mood for this fic in particular, but very interesting for their relationship in general. X3


End file.
